Urbosa
Prior to the events of the game, Lady Urbosa was the Gerudo Chieftain of her people, governing from Gerudo Town with wisdom, strength and compassion. She was close friends with the Queen of Hyrule, Zelda’s mother, prior to the queen’s demise, and subsequently befriended the queen’s daughter afterwards, taking on a motherly role to the young girl. Thus, when King Rhoam and Princess Zelda called upon the Gerudo for aid in the coming battle against Calamity Ganon, Urbosa offered her sword immediately and agreed to become the Gerudo Champion, and pilot, of the Divine Beast Vah Naboris. More so than any of the other champions, Urbosa had a very pronounced and personal hatred of Ganon, as the demon king was first born into the kingdom in the form of a male Gerudo to begin his campaign of violence and conquest throughout the land of Hyrule and the world beyond. Urbosa was well aware of Ganon's deep connections to the Gerudo and deeply resented it due to all the tragedy and destruction the villain had caused over the ages. He even once used the Gerudo people to commit many crimes on his behalf until an uprising led by Nabooru, another Gerudo legend, whom Urbosa deeply respected and where the inspiration for Van Naboris' name originated from. Due to this, the champion felt a sense of responsibility owed to her people to destroy the Calamity and show the world that the Gerudo no longer have any allegiance or tolerance for such an evil. According to Zelda's Research Notes, she was able to utilize the Divine Beast's power with relative ease. However, Urbosa was killed by Thunderblight Ganon during the Great Calamity. Her spirit was then trapped within the Divine Beast for the next one hundred years. It was only after Link slew the demon inside the machine that her spirit was freed. Urbosa then gives Link use of her ability Urbosa's Fury, while also asking him to tell Zelda not to burden herself with Urbosa's death. As Vah Naboris fires a laser towards Hyrule Castle to weaken Calamity Ganon, Urbosa admits still feeling bitter about her failure as a Champion one hundred years prior. However, she expresses personal pleasure in being able to help defeat her people's shame. Urbosa was considered a powerful warrior of impeccable skill, strength, and speed while alive. She wielded the Scimitar of the Seven and the Daybreaker shield which became sacred treasures of the Gerudo people. As Gerudo Chieftain she also possessed the lightning proof Thunder Helm traditionally passed down among Gerudo Chieftains which is said to have been a favorite of hers. Urbosa is remembered among the Gerudo as a great woman whom even the current Gerudo Chief Makeela Riju one hundred years after her death looks up to and is respectively referred to as "Lady Urbosa". Riju even prayed to Urbosa and her mother's spirits for guidance in taking on the role of chieftain despite her young age. Riju would ultimately aid Link in accessing Vah Naboris allowing him to free Urbosa and the Divine Beast from Thunderblight Ganon. Even young Gerudo children like Pearle know stories about her and she often pretends she's Lady Urbosa patrolling Gerudo Town to protect it from monsters as she heard tales that Urbosa once saved Gerudo Town from an evil ghost. Though it is unclear if it is true or simply a heroic folk tale of Urbosa told to Gerudo children. However Pearle's elder sister Rotana is a scholar so it may be true or is based on actual events. Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Swordsman Category:Gerudo Category:Spirits Category:Allies